I'll Be Your Man
by Swayzee Sweetheart
Summary: Kendall and James have danced around each other for years. It's time someone made a move.


_**Too many noises  
Too many voices  
Invisible wires keeping us apart  
So many choices  
But they're all disappointments  
And they only steal me away from you  
Climb into our private bubble  
Let's get into all kinds of trouble **_

Kendall Knight was being chased by his best friend borderline boyfriend through The Palm Woods lobby when he crashed into Mr. Bitters. Mr. Bitters got up off the floor and looked at James and Kendall. Kendall looked extremely sorry while James on the other hand was trying not to laugh at the fact that Bitters had all types of porn sprawled out on the floor. Mr. Bitters was about to say something to James until Kendall turned around and did.

"James, shut up! I'm really sorry Mr. Bitters. I'll help you clean up while James goes away now." Kendall said as he knelled down and helped Bitters while James was left standing there. Because of the stupid choice he had made he was even farther away from Kendall like a puppet on a sting being pulled every which way. James turned and trudged back to apartment 2J like a helpless and lost puppy. James walked into the living room and plopped down on the loud neon orange couch and just waited until Kendall returned to the apartment.

_**Slide over here let your hands feel the way  
There's no better method to communicate  
Girl stop your talking  
Words just get in the way  
I'll be your man**_

Kendall walked to the elevator after talking Mr. Bitters out of evicting James. Sometime that man just got under his skin. But in all honesty he didn't want it to stop. He was snapped out of his little daydream as the elevator opened. He stepped on and was about to push the second floor button and the door closing button until he heard a voice coming at him to hold the elevator door.

"Wait! Hold the elevator!" The voice called out. Kendall did as he was asked to and held the door open for the random stranger. Turns out the stranger wasn't so random or a stranger. It was Jett Stetson or a.k.a. The guy who has been hitting on Kendall for a month but Kendall didn't notice because he was too wrapped in his and James' relationship? If you want to call it that because looking in from the outside they just seem to be really dancing around each other like two puppets on a string trying to free themselves from the endless cycle that keeps repeating itself like a scratched and broken record. But don't get Kendall wrong. Because, yeah he wants to be with James. And okay the situation won't get any better if somebody doesn't speak up soon. But on the other hand there are certain boundaries you never cross. Ever. Period. End of story. But when it came to James, he's playing double dutch with Kendall's boundaries.

Jett smiles at Kendall. Kendall smiles back and ponders why Jett was being so nice to him. Clearly he isn't the brightest crayon in the box but give him some credit because the guy flirts with everybody so clearly Kendall being Kendall wouldn't make that connection. Others have made the connection between point A and point B. Even James has made the connection that, hello, Jett likes you. Or at least wants to get into your pants. We're going to go with the latter because it's the most obvious.

Kendall simply pushes the two button and the button that closes the door. But as soon as he does that Jett is on him like white on rice and Kendall is too stunned at first to do anything. He's almost like a deer caught in the headlights: you have to swerve to miss it. But then Kendall's brain catches up and he's pushing Jett off him and thankfully the elevator doors slid open and Kendall hightailed his little ass right to 2J. He walked in and closed the door. He saw James on the long neon orange couch. Kendall walked over and took a seat on the other side of James at the far end of the couch. James sighed.

"Kendall look-"

"No you look. Your so mean to people. Like Mr. Bitters. I crashed into him and he dropped his-"

"Porn" James stated and Kendall rolled his eyes because that piece of information is beside the point and is really irrelevant at the moment. And at this point Kendall doesn't even understand why he is even trying. But Kendall isn't going to give up that easily.

"Whatever he dropped was his business . You didn't have to laugh at him. You know I don't even know why I even bother with you anymore. You just don't care." Kendall said as a pot spread on his face.

_**So baby come over  
From the end of the sofa  
I'll be your man  
I'll be your man**_

James looked at Kendall. Really looked at him. Trying maybe to blow him up with his mind or send something flying at Kendall with his non existent telepathic powers. James just sighed, finally figuring out that it wasn't going to work.

"Baby, look at me. Lease" James begs. Kendall rolls his eyes and attempts to get up but James is swift and to quick for Kendall's brain to follow. Kendall really isn't the type to anticipate some one's moves. He's there to plan the rise up because like a phantom he's coming back.

James grabs Kendall and pulls him into his lap, clinging to him, like if he lets go Kendall will fly away into oblivion. Kendall sighs. He really will never quite fully understand James. "Kendall I do care. I just,- I was never good at the emotion department. I do love you. I just didn't think you'd love me back. Give or take, who else is going to put up with my bull shit. Only you see through it. Kendall, your transparent as in your see through. You have no secrets. But me, I'm cleaning out my closet. I have too many and you could be dragged down with them. I just don't want to be the cause of said down fall." James said into Kendall's hair. Kendall let out the breathe he didn't even know he was hold. Kendall didn't even know what to do/ The two had been dancing around each other for so long. This was it. They were embarking into uncharted territory. Kendall turned and brushed his trembling lips against James'. They both felt an electrical shock. Kendall looked directly into James' hazel orbs, Hazel clashed with sea emeralds. James' eyes saying all Kendall needed to hear and what he couldn't find the words to say. '_**I love you. I need you. I want you. I can't live without you. Please don't go.' **_Kendall felt himself tear up.

"I love you too. I really do. It 's hard to see someone's feeling who doesn't want them to be seen" Kendall said kissing James, This time the kiss was different. This kiss was a desperate kiss. They were both trying oh so hard to convey their love. Like the last, this kiss was very electrical but this one more so as they both matched the others love. James was saying '_I need you_' Kendall said '_Then take me_' James pulled away from Kendall.

"I want to be your man. I want to be there for you. I want to love you. I want you so much. Will you let me be that?" James asked. Kendall leaned down and pecked James' mouth.

"Will you let yourself be that for me?" Kendall asked. Now it was James' turn to peck Kendall. And Kendall had all the answers he needed. They both did.

_**I love you. I need you. I want you. I can't live without you. Please don't go.**_

_**A/N- This is a product of my Writers Block. Yeah, this wasn't the best because like I said Writers block. Not my best work but it kind of work, right? Let me know what you though. I like creative criticism. But criticism is not telling me I should stop writing. Be nice. Please? Love you all**_

_**~Sway Sweetheart**_


End file.
